I cant believe this
by SignatureSilvCurl
Summary: Ireland Takes Isole Del Destino for a Trip...Wonder where it'll lead
1. Sailing

((This is just a mixture i thought sounded a bit..fun..x3))

[Filled with mature language and possible sexualities in the story l: fun.]

* * *

><p>10:01 pm, The Anlantic ocean.<p>

I was sailing with my brother, Ireland. Weird, that he'd want to take me out to see one of his brothers. Guess he doesnt trust me alone at my land anymore. Well hell who could blame him? I always did try to run away from him.

I leaned against the railing, staring out into the ocean. I was lost in my thoughts as I always was to get away from Ireland's bitching. I wonder what was Anya doing. Is she ok?

Everytime I stared at the ocean, It really reminded me of her..My sister..

Quiet and beautiful. Thats how the ocean usually is. Sometimes I wish I could be one with the ocean so that everytime Anya looked out to the ocean, I could talk to her.

"Oi! Katalina, go to bed!" Then Irish man would call out from his steering wheel. Fucking Hell Ireland. If I could swim, I would jump off of this ship and swim to Talamh Blathanna.

"Shut up, Patrick." I grumbled under my breath. I pretended not to hear the drunk bastard. I felt myself yanked back by my jacket and what do you know, It was ireland, staring down at me with an angry glare.

"I said.. Go to bed, Katalina." He'd growl at me. I wasnt afriad of the god damn jerk. But I had to somewhat behave for him. He promised me if I was on my best behavior then he'd take me to see Anya sometime this weekend.

Heh..How many times have I heard that one before.

" Whatever. Just let go of me, Bastardo." I'd jerk myself away from the bastard. Ireland just shook his head at me." Now go before I kick your ass.." He threatened me. Again not a surprise.

I'd slowly make my way to my room on the ship. Ireland would follow me to make sure i wasnt disobeying him again. I rolled my eyes, annoyed by the red headed man. Approaching my room, Ireland seemed to be getting out a key." What the hell is that for?" I asked, turning my head to look at him.

"To make sure you dont get out and escape." He responded in a sharp tone. "What? Your joking? Were in the middle of the ocean! Your life boats are shit! and I cant swim!" I rebutled. Ireland shrugged, pointing into my room." Just get your ass in there, Before I make you." I would groan in annoience, walking into my room.

Ireland closed the door, locking the door from the outside. Great..Nothing but utter darkness. The least he could have done was give me a damn light or something. There not even a damn window in here. I started to feel around the room." Where the hell is the damned bed..?" I'd mutter to myself, running into several things in the room and then I'd finally plop down on the bed.

"Finally..the fucking bed.." I tried to look around the room, but again nothing but utter darkness well..Not complete utter darkness there was the light come from the door. I tried to lay down straight on the bed." Im so kicking Ireland's ass in the morn." I'd say, before turning onto my side and closing my eyes.

I suddenly felt like something was hovering over me. It caused me to turn onto my back and I'd feel like I was grabbed by the throat." A-ah! w-what the?" I'd reach my hand up quickly, feeling for a face. I felt a shaggy beard. I knew right away who it was once I smelt the alcohol in the air." I-IRELAND?"

* * *

><p>[To be continued in the next chapter]<p> 


	2. Im afriad

(Just so you guys know. Im going by human age. Not country age.)

* * *

><p>Once I smelt the Alcohol in the air lingering around my nose, I knew right away." I-Ireland! What the hell?" I yelled at him. It seemed like he was smirk down at me, I could just feel it. Ireland held his grip on my throat tightly."G-gah! I-Ire-land! Let go of me!" I managed to cough out while i was being choked.<p>

It felt like Ireland just took out a knife and started to cut open my dark blue shirt, cutting into my skin a bit. It'd also cut my bra.

Fucking lovely.

"Shut up, Bhitseach ." Ireland said sharply, I felt the blade of the knife against my cheek. My eyes widened. This wasnt like Ireland at all! He was usually drunk but he was never drunk enough to do this!

I tried to kick my feet at him but he had my legs spread apart from each other, pinning them down with his own. I'm scared. So so scared. I am only 15 years old and This is my brother! My older, drunk brother. I feel every inch of my breath leaving my lungs as I try to breathe.

"I-Ireland..S-Stop this! I-I cant b-breathe!" I coughed out. Ireland slowly glided his hand along my bare stomach. I'd shiver, getting goosebumps on my skin.

Everything was fading from me as I slowly closed my eyes. Then Ireland would slowly let go of my throat." Your not dead..Open your damn eyes." He'd hiccup a bit, pushing the blade more into my cheek.

It'd cause me to flinch weakly, opening my eyes as I gasped for air to get back into my lungs.

" What the hell is your problem, Patrick!" I'd cough loudly, then I'd feel Ireland's breath going down my neck. I quickly threw a punch at him, strange enough, he caught a punch..while hes drunk!

"Ah..Dont be hitting your brother now, Katalina.." Ireland whispered into my ear, It shiver once again. His voice..It didnt sound so..violent. It sounded soft. But his actions are saying different.

What the fuck is he trying to do?

He grabbed my hands pinning them over my head. Then a jolt was sent through my body as I felt his hand ghost over my breast." For a fucking teenager, You got some huge tits." Ireland chuckled into my neck, placing kisses on it. I squirmed, trying to get away from him."Shut up Ireland! Get off of me! Knock it off, please! this isnt funny!"

Tears...Tears were forming in my eyes. God how I hated tears. Then suddenly I hear Ireland say to me.

"Dont you worry your pretty little head..You'll forget about this..and You'll never remember this.."

I didnt know what he meant, but one thing for sure is that this cant be good...

* * *

><p>(To be continued in the next chapter)<p> 


	3. Resistance is Futile

[Haaa it onlly seems like i get my best ideas at night =3= this sucks..]]

* * *

><p>Ireland wasnt playing around anymore.<p>

I knew that once I felt his hand started to attack my breast. I gasped loudly, my face turned completely red.

My eyes started to adjust to the darkness, soon..I could see his smirk. I wanted to cry for help. But there two things are in the way of that. One, there is one else one this ship. Two, if there were someone on the ship, what are the chances of them hearing me?

Plus if I was to cry, Ireland would just call me weak and smack me. I'd try to remove my hands from his tight grip but I was unsuccessful.

Ireland gripped one of my breast tightly, causing me to flinch." A-Ah..Ireland let me go!" Soon, It'd seem like he'd listen as he'd pull his hand away from my breast. I'd slowly sigh in relief, but soon I'd see what Ireland was really doing.

He was untying his tie...I read too much manga that Japan sent me to learn this. When a man removes his tie it usually means he wants to relax or - before I knew it Ireland quickly tied my hands together with his tie.- Or tie his own tie around his victims hands.

Ireland tied it so tight, I could barely move my hands around at all." There we are, lass." He'd whisper into my ear once more. I wanted to kick the fuck out of him. " Now, be good and i wont have to use my belt." He'd say before nipping at my ear.

The belt? What for? To whip me?

I didnt even bother to talk to the bastard, turning my head away from him. I didnt want to look at the bastard's face. Help...Help...Help..Thats all my mind was saying as I tried to hold back my tears. grandpa..SAVE ME! I was screaming in my head.

Finally tears fell down my face. Ireland reached up and surprising enough, he didnt slap me, he wiped the tear away." Dont cry, weakling." I flinched at the word "weakling". Oh my god how i hated that word. Then Ireland slapped me across the face.

I yelped. " Ah!" Fuck I should have known!

Ireland took his hand back to her breast, squeezing one of them softly as he'd start to bite at my neck and his other hand was tugging at my pants. "Fuck off, Ireland!" Ireland was about to go for another slap but I'd quickly catch his hand with my mouth.

I'd start to bite down on it, hard. Ireland groaned in pain." You want to play that game?" He'd call out then his head would go down, his lips cupped around the nipple of the breast that he was gripping. Then he'd start to bite down on my nipple harshly.

I'd gasp loudly, letting go of his hand. It was bleeding a little bit. Soon ireland would be just sucking on my nipple, his hand went back to tugging down my pants.

I'd close my eyes tightly, I wanted to go back to my land.

Finally, he was able to tug off my pants. I wanted to close my legs but Ireland refused to let go of my legs. He'd remove his belt, unzipping his pants and he'd slip out of them. I started to whimper loudly, squirming around.

...Grandpa...Please..please..please..save me from this man..

* * *

><p>(To be continued next chapter)<p> 


	4. I cant believe it

Suddenly I stopped squirming around.

Ireland stared at me, confused. But he didnt question it. He just probably thought I finally gave up on trying to resist him.

..Hes wrong..

He slowly started to remove his boxers while moving in his head towards mine for a kiss.

Then I would lift my head up, slamming my head into his. "Gah! Tá tú bitch beag!" Ireland sat up a bit, holding his forehead. I managed to sit up and push him away from me. I rolled off the bed and quickly got up.

Ireland groaned, watching me run out of the room. It surprised me that he didnt even lock the door behind him when he was trying to have his chance.

I ran towards the front of the ship. I was biting ate the tie, trying to take it off." rrr...come on!" I was really desperate to get away from Ireland. My hatred for that man sky rocketed.

" KATALINA!" I Heard Ireland shout, calling for me to go back to him. Well fuck that Idea. Im not going to risk him having his way with me.

Of course, I was unseccussful with the tie. Then I looked behind me and all I saw was ocean. No land. No near by ships. No nothing.

I heard footsteps coming towards me. FUCK.

I had no other choice. It was either live with knowing that I've done such a thing with my brother or die by drowning.

I took a step on the starboard. It was it..either get caught..or drown..

I wasnt afriad to die..that was atleast one good thing that Ireland taught me. I wasnt exactly fearless but I think you get my point.

Once Ireland got to the bow of the ship, looking around. I was gone.

I hit the water and down I go.

The ocean wasnt that bad. It was calm..It was soft..it was cooling.. I cant believe that drowning could be this ..peaceful, I suppose. I closed my eyes slowly, waiting for my death to reach me.

The pressure of the water was starting to get intense. It was starting to crush my lung and my ears were ringing and I could even feel the pressure in my ears. I tried to let out a scream, but all that came out was air bubbles.

The water..god it was fucking salty. I gagged because of its salty salt taste. Blood started to trail upwards towards the surface.

The blood came from my nose and ears. The pressure of the ocean was starting to get to them.

Oh god..tis isnt peaceful at all..Shit..Oh well..Whats done is done..

I let my body fall into the heavy ocean..Goodbye Katalina..Goodbye Isole Del Destino..

* * *

><p>...I slowly opened my eyes...I seemed to be laying in sand. A beach?<p>

I wasnt dead! Oh thank god..but..Where am I?

I looked around, trying to comprehend where the hell I was.

When I slowly sat up, I noticed there was a red cloak ontop of me.

"...Grandpa.." I smiled widely, hugging the cloak weakly.

I slowly stood up, my legs were weak so weak, they collapsed under me so that I fell to my knees. How pathetic. Ireland would say that to me if I ever dropped to my knees in front of him. I would slowly button up my long jacket to cover myself.

That was when..I saw a man walking along the beach. He almost looked like Ireland but no..he wasnt.

The man had dish water blonde hair and blue eyes. He seemed to be wearing some type of golfers hat and it was plad. He was wearing a sweater vest with a pair of kackies on.

He would walk over to me. " 'cuse me young miss." His voice was so soothing and also sounded of a britian." You seem a bit..lost..yes?"

I shivered staring at the man. But I would nod. I honestly didnt know where I was.

"You..my friend..are on my land.."He held out a hand to me.

I slowly took a hold of the man's hand." Huh..? Wait..your another country? Like me?"

The man nodded." Yes..I am. Who are you, may I ask?"

I just wanted to melt. This man..This country..He looked like that man from before that one horrible day but It wasnt.

"Isole del Destino." I'd say kind of shy like as the male pulled me up.

The male smile softly towards me." Isole Del Destino? Your Italian?"

I'd slowly nod." S-Si.." I'd look up at the man. He was just a bit taller than what I was. That kind of made me happy." Im an Japanese Italian." I'd rub the back of her head softly.

He'd laugh softly. "Interesting..I've never seen that before."

"now..Who are you, Signore?" I would ask, tilting my head to the side.

"Me? Well.." The male country laughed softly." Im Not really known by many but.."

There was a long pause.

"I am Wales..William Kirkland.."

* * *

><p>(The end~ Might be a sequeal o:)<p> 


End file.
